


Make Me Feel Wanted

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [92]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Monroe had always had the tendency to be a little insecure of his relationships.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/768204.html?thread=100660940#t100660940) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Monroe had always had the tendency to be a little insecure of his relationships, even before he started dating Nick, a Grimm who was far more attractive and strong and powerful than he could ever hope to be. It wasn’t exactly that he was worried about Nick leaving him or people judging their relationship–though that certainly happened and would likely continue to happen, thanks to their very different standings in the Wesen world–it was just… he worried he wouldn’t be enough somehow, that his very best wouldn’t be enough quite good enough in the end, that he would someday live out his usefulness as a friend and a partner and a lover and be left with nothing.

Nick, though, in that eerily perceptive way that he had sometimes, seemed to know exactly Monroe’s fears about their relationship and he also seemed to know exactly what to say and do to relieve them when needed, and really in the end, it was very hard to feel constantly insecure when Monroe had someone so willing to show him every day that he was still needed and wanted and appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
